Winx Club - Episode 410
Musa's Song (The Audition in the Nickelodeon dub) is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom and Flora are visiting Roxy at her house, worrying about the last incident that happened to her. Roxy is still trauma as Nebula took control of her after she touch the white circle. Bloom and Flora left and gave her time to relax. At the Love and Pet Shop, Bloom and Flora explained about Roxy's condition to the other Winx girls. Then, they discussed about how they are about to fight the Wizard of Black Circle. Tecna then show her new gadgets which enable them to help any emergency that occur in Gardenia while Musa is still worried about the white circle. Bloom turns the white circle as a ring to solve their problems. Then, the Winx are on a mission to convince people to believe in magic. Suddenly, Roxy appear and apologized to Bloom on how she acted. The Winx invite her on their mission. However, Musa can't go along with the rest of her friends as she have an audition at Jason's recording studio. The Winx wish her a good luck, while she's still worried on how will Riven act when she's there as he will accompany her. The Winx walk around the city of Gardenia, suddenly saw two girls is arguing over a dress. Tecna decided to use her Believix spell to make them believe in magic. However, she failed but she managed to calm them down. Then, Stella saw an angry man talking on his phone. Stella takes her turn and makes him calm. However, the man is afraid of her when she said she's a fairy. Meanwhile, Gantlos is spying on what their doing. Musa and Riven is on their way for her audition. Riven is unsatisfied when Musa keep saying Jason's name. At the recording studio, they meet Jason and Musa apologized for being late. Riven is so mad and jealous when Musa is so flirty with him. The Winx are tired of their mission as they failed. They discussed about it and Roxy suggest that they should change their approach and tells them that situation doesn't really affect people's heart. Bloom thanked her. A moment later, Tecna's new gadget specialized for emergency beep as there's a fire on a building. The Winx transform to help the people that is trapped inside. At the recording studio, Musa sing beautifully from her heart and impressed Jason, while Riven is mad and jealous. In the meantime, the Winx help the people that is trapped form her building, impressing a little girl and believe that fairies are real. Somehow, the Winx is curious about the fire and believe that the source comes from dark magic. Suddenly, the wizards appear causing Bloom and the Winx to be furious. In the fired building, Bloom and the winx face Ogron and the wizard, causing a fight to break out between them. The wizards tricked Boom by screaming for help. Bloom who is angry by the wizards trick unleashed a powerful fire attack causing the wizards to escape with their dark fire energy. Suddenly, a man cried for help who is Bloom's father. He is healed by Bloom with Bloom's special believix power. At the recording studio, Jason praised Musa for her beautiful voice and he convince her that she can be popular anytime with her lovely song, causing Riven to be angry. Meanwhile, the winx received a huge spotlight outside the building. Unfortunately, they left before the reporter could ask them of who they are. The winx's mission was accomplished as many people starts to believe in fairies and magic. In the meantime, Musa and Riven fight outside Jason's studio causing them to break up. Jason encourages Musa to be patient. Then, she returns to the Love and Pet shop where she meets her fellow friends the winx. She explain every single thing that happen and made up her mind to break up with Riven. Major Events *People start to believe in fairies and magic. *Riven and Musa break up. Debuts *Zoomix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Nabu **Riven *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Anagan **Duman **Gantlos *Mike *Jason Queen *Kiko *Fairy Pets Spells Used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon.... Cinélume *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia *This is the third time Riven and Musa break up, second if Season 3 isn't counted. *Kiko gets involved in a love triangle with Milly, the Rabbit and Ginger, the Poodle, who both fight each other for his attention. Mistakes *Even though Musa is not with the Winx, she is shown in the transformation sequences Quotes "That's right! You'd done nothing but criticized me!" ''- '''Musa' "Ah don't worry, I'm leaving. Ask your friend Jason to support you" - 'Riven' Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume